Saving The Lost Keyblade Master
by warrior of six blades
Summary: Sora always had a streak in him about wanting to save people, especially his friends. But when confronted with Anti-Aqua and remembering the kind woman she once was that he made a promise too. He feels more determined than ever to save her, but what will be born from his efforts to save a Keyblade Master who has been lost all alone in darkness for over ten years? One shot.


**Saving The Lost Keyblade Master**

 **By: Warrior of Six Blades  
Summary: Aqua had fallen to darkness, lost in her own pain and regrets, after Ansem The Seeker of Darkness had gotten to her. Fearing nothing would save her or allow her to see her friends again. But Sora won't give up on her, now or ever. What will play out when The Chosen Hero Of Light reaches out his heart to the Keyblade Master lost in the darkness?**

 **AN: Minor amount of spoilers that I saw from the leak of Sora vs Aqua, but don't worry. Most of this one shot is indeed original of my thoughts on how things could play out in a manner bringing Aqua and Sora together. BUT for those who don't know I ship Sora X Kairi as the series OTP. This is a cute ship that I wanted to write about that fans of it happen to want to see more of. So if you find any of this offensive, I suggest reading a different fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any shape or form!**

An image kept flashing in Sora's head about a woman who visited his islands when he was little. She made him promise to protect the people closest to him while giving a comforting smile. As if she knew the fate that awaited her, but deep down believed it would be alright in the end. Standing before her now after more than a decade with her blue hair faded to white, her blues eyes overshadowed by a haunting amber, her clothes tattered and covered in darkness; Sora cannot believe this is the same woman.

She took her fighting stance, glaring down at him intending to make him feel her pain. Just as she had done to Riku and Mickey earlier, who she saw was recovering away from the fight outside of a barrier separating them from Sora. It seems fate has it's hand in this battle.

"All I have left in my heart is misery and despair. And I want you to feel it!" Her suffering had gone on so long without end that contempt and anger had rooted itself deep in her heart. She couldn't even look back on precious times of happiness with her friends anymore without feeling heartache engulfing her darkened heart. Making her want to lash out her pain on anything around her.

Anyone else would've seen her as beyond help now, but that just made Sora's drive to save her even stronger.

"Aqua, I'm here for you! I know it took a long time... but your friends are here for you." Sora told her, he puts his free hand on his chest over his heart. "Right here." 

Anti-Aqua's eyes narrowed at this and kept her stance firm. Her body ready to spring into action at a moments notice as she felt pain in heart, remembering the friends she failed to save. Despite doing everything she believed was right, she still ended up losing them and she was stuck in this hell for it!

"My friends? What do YOU know of MY FRIENDS?!" Anti-Aqua demanded in a dark tone that promised nothing but pain. Pain that she struggled with for years, scowling at the startled boy before her. Before Sora could say anything she fires a darkness based orb of magic at him, forcing Sora to dodge on instinct with how fast it flew to his position. Causing an explosion that left a ten foot crater on the beach behind him. Worrying Mickey and Riku for Sora's safety now that Anti-Aqua seems angrier than she was before.

"I risked everything for my friends, trying to do the right thing, and despite that I've still lost them both!" Aqua shouts teleporting to slash her keyblade at Sora who tried to parry her attacks. Fighting back as best he could without permanently injuring her or killing her.

He had to find someway to stop her without accidentally killing her or causing permanent injuries! Sadly, this was a restraint he found Anti-Aqua clearly lacked in more ways than one.

Appearing a distance away from him after he managed to wound her with some hits to her rib cage, keyblade wielding arm, and her right leg. Glaring at him as she quickly charged up magical energy faster than any keyblade wielder he met so far, creating two copies to fire magic attacks alongside her without a word being said to cast their magic. Much to Sora's shock and surprise at how skilled in magic she is, he had no time to think on it as all three fired their dark orbs of magic at him now.

Sora dodged them to see Anti-Aqua had seemingly vanished, before seeing her reappear from a Dark form of teleport magic. Walking along the water they were standing on. Her expression was that of cold fury, focused, but also incredibly pained and sorrowful. As if recalling horrible memories of her past.

"You don't know what true loneliness is..." Anti-Aqua spoke in sorrow and regret, as Sora rushed for her, only to vanish as he got close. Reappearing with multiple copies around him. All walking, staring into the distance lost in their despair.

"No help ever came..."

"I've waited so long..."

Sora felt his heart twist at her words as they grew more sorrowful and full of rage. Unaware to either of them, Mickey and Riku hung their heads in shame from the shore. Mickey for failing to save his friend Aqua sooner. While Riku felt shame for never noticing how the woman who saved him without his knowledge years ago, was suffering so much. All because she saved one dumb kid who got himself in a mess he couldn't save himself from.

Both could could only watch as Sora desperately tried to fight Aqua to save her, still trying to reach out to her without hesitation, still believing she is worth saving.

"I've wandered the shadows endlessly..." Anti-Aqua continued as Sora tried to find the real Aqua among the many more fakes that have appeared, he charged his magic. Hating he needed to do this, but if he was gonna reach her, he needed to get rid of these copies.

"Thundaga!" Sora cried out hitting Aqua and her clones, causing her to stagger as Sora's attack knocks her off balance for a moment. Yet, what surprised Anti-Aqua was how he pained he looked fighting her, but she pushed it down as her rage soared to new heights.

"So let me ask you, Sora... What do you know of pain? Of Solitude? To be abandoned and left to die in this HELL LIKE I WAS?!" Anti-Aqua continued, her rage at the boy who stood firm before her after he dodged her attacks becoming too much to keep a lid on.

Closing the distance to hit her with nonlethal slashes from his keyblade that she parried and tried to counter. Causing them to enter a sort of deadly dance between them with their swordsmanship, as the hits kept coming for them both little by little.

"I don't know what it's like to be in this realm for over ten years. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner-" Sora tried to speaking up, only to cry out in pain as Anti-Aqua slammed a harsh knee to his gut and kicked him away.

"YOU THINK I WANT YOUR APOLOGY?!" Anti-Aqua snapped in fury, closing the distance between them as she lashed out with her strength now overpowering his. Deflecting his keyblade high before pushing him to the ground. Straddling him as her darkness enhanced keyblade hovered over his heart.

"I don't want your apology, Sora, I want you to feel my pain!" Anti-Aqua told him in a cold rage as she thrust her keyblade at his heart, causing the boy to scream in excruciating pain as her heart was now connected to his. Making Riku and Mickey cry out Sora's name in deep concern and fear for his safety now. Riku attempting to break through the barrier with renewed vigor and even more ferocity than he had previously. He couldn't let Sora go out like this!

But to Anti-Aqua's surprise, she wasn't getting in easily and overwhelming his heart with darkness like she expected. It was clashing in a contest of will with Sora's light clashing against her darkness trying to push it's way in. His heart looked like a fountain of light and darkness clashing against each other as Aqua tried to pour all her feelings into him.

 **(Sora's P.O.V.)**

I can feel it... All the rage, the sorrow, the hatred, the regret, the self loathing, the despair, the longing for her dear friends... I feel it all. I wanted to cry at how much suffering Aqua had endured and how this pain was nearly consuming her soul. But... wait... I sense it, there is a light. Small, weak, hurting, but it's there.

A small speck, I can feel it! Opening my eyes I see my Station Of Awakening and a tunnel of darkness leading to Aqua's own Station Of Awakening. Taking the chance, I focus as I guide my spirit to her heart. Hang on Aqua, I'm coming!

 **(3RD P.O.V.)**

Sora's eyes snapped open, glowing with light and shocking Aqua, as his keyblade glowed and thrust into Aqua's heart as her keyblade was in his. Now both of them pouring their respective elements into the other, letting them feel the feelings within their hearts. Riku and Mickey both feeling helpless as Riku couldn't get pass the barrier keeping them out and Mickey watching with worry in his eyes for the two souls of his dear friends...

 **(Dive To Heart: Aqua's Station of Awakening)  
**

Sora was flying through the tunnel as he got a good look at the Station Of Awakening that belongs to Aqua. It was all black with with white outlines around her and the images of three people he's never seen before. Yet, when he looked at the one of the younger male with a hair style similar to Roxas, he couldn't help wondering if she was connected to him before kicking that idea out. No way she knew of Roxas if he never saw her in his memories even once. So he definitely didn't know her, so.. who is he and why do he look like Roxas?

Sora pushes the thought into the back of his mind for later, as he lands on the glass platform to see Aqua on her knees in the center of the platform. Sobbing her heart out in despair as the darkness surrounds her, entrapping her in a sphere of sorrow and agony.

Sora felt his heart clench like it was in someone's fist, seeing her sorrowful cries and reached out for her. The Sphere sensing his light reaching for it's prisoner lashed out with darkness that made his skin crawl and feel like he was fighting against a raging river trying to push him away.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" Sora grunts in pain feeling his body reacting badly to the surprising force of darkness trying to keep them back. It almost felt like it had a sentience to it and was determined to keep the woman it's prisoner. He almost pulled his arm back, but stopped as he saw Aqua. All alone, lost in her despair and unable to save herself...

No, he couldn't give up.

Regardless what happens to him, he HAD to save her from this hell!

Pushing his body against the darkness against the darkness trying to keep him out and her it's prisoner. Sora's body glowed a white light as he focused his will into reaching her. Aqua's cries lessened as she sensed the light, turning to face the light reaching out for her.

"Aqua! Please! I'm here for you! Don't give up!" Sora cried out to her, reaching out his hand for her own as she watched with tear stricken cheeks.

 **(Aqua's P.O.V.)**

Who...is this? This boy... This light... It feels so much like... Ven? No. It can't be. I left him safe at the castle, no one should be able to find the Chamber of Waking, except for me, thanks to the magic safeguarding him and the castle's secrets.

He can't wake up anyway... Not yet.

'So... Why is this light... So familiar and warm? Why is it reaching out for me?' I can't help thinking to myself, as I hesitantly reach out for the boy's hand. Trying to push the doubts, worries, and fears out of my mind.

'You're not good enough for the light anymore.'

'Your heart is as hollow as a demon's now.'

'You're better off alone in the dark, it's all a wretch like you deserves!'

I whimper at the thoughts in my head, did I truly deserve this? To be saved after how I failed? I don't know... But... This light... I want it. I need this light, this comfort, the love and happiness that I've been without for so long. Is it so wrong... to want to be saved? To try one more time to embrace the light?

"Please..." I whisper trying reach out for the light coming from the boy reaching for me. "Please save me!" I cry out reaching with all my might as I feel the darkness try to keep us apart.

 **(Aqua's Station Of Awakening: 3RD P.O.V.)**

Sora hearing her cry focused as he poured all of his will into reaching her. "I will Aqua! I won't lose you!" Sora called out to her as he soon saw a figure in the darkness trying to keep them back. A silhouette of an old man that Aqua knew too well to her fear, hatred, and dread.

"X-Xehanort..." Aqua muttered as she now knew why this oppressive darkness felt familiar.

"She belongs to me, child!" The voice of an enraged old man shouts at Sora who glared right back at him without flinching. He may have gotten to him once during the Mark Of Mastery, but he refused to let him keep Aqua his prisoner!

"She's her own person and I will save her! Here and now!" Sora shouts back pouring all his will, strength, and resolve into reaching Aqua against the pressing darkness trying to keep them separate. Forcing his body forward, he pushed past Xehanort's silhouette enshrouded in the darkness, and grasped Aqua's hand. Connecting their hearts fully as his light shined brighter than ever. Chasing away the shadows of Xehanort that screamed, feeling like he was burning alive, fading away from Aqua's heart as everything went white.

 **(Realm Of Darkness: 3RD P.O.V.)**

Aqua's keyblade stopped emitting darkness and fell out of her hand as her body shortly after fell limply. Only to be caught by an exhausted Sora, struggling to keep her from falling into the water they were on. Only for the magic keeping the barrier and floor under them solid via Aqua's magic faded. Causing Sora to brace himself up as his and Aqua's feet touched the bottom of the water, thankfully both were close to the shore as this happened. Though he struggled to bring her to shore where he saw Riku and Mickey approaching them quickly.

"Sora! Are you alright?!/Hang on, Sora! We're coming!" Riku and Mickey called to their friend as he gave an exhausted smile back, his arms wrapped around Aqua close and protectively. As he turned to look at her, he blushed as he saw how beautiful she was up close. Her blue hair had returned and had the most peaceful expression as she slept with her head on his shoulder. Next he noticed her clothes... were in need some repairs. He noted as he turned his head away to respect her modesty and privacy as much as he could.

Turning back to her face, seeing her peaceful expression, Sora felt only pride and happiness as he had a tired smile on his face. As the sounds of Riku and Mickey got closer.

He did it.

He saved her.

 **XXXXXXXXX MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY XXXXXXXXXX**

Aqua awakens to see she's in Yen Sid's tower on a bed she doesn't recognize, her eyes struggling to adapt to the light after being in the Realm Of Darkness for so long. After sitting up on her bed and looking around the room, looking pretty plain with the bed she's sleeping on and a small table close to the bed, except for the star shaped window that gave her a view of the sky outside of Yen Sid's tower. Aqua soon found her attention on a sleeping Sora slumped over on a chair next to her.

She moved to shake the young man awake only to freeze as she made a startling note of her own state of dress...

Someone had pilfered her clothes off her body. Feeling a breeze she shouldn't be as she glanced down and instinctively pulled the blanket back over her body to preserve her modesty.

The frantic movement from the covers made Sora stir awake as he gave out a short yawn. Thankfully, in her mind, not seeing anything as he greeted her with a warm smile as he noticed she's awake.

"Good morning, Aqua, welcome back!" Sora told her warmly with a friendly tone that she remembered him having as a child, but held a maturity that came with his age. It was nice to hear such kind words again from him, but right now she couldn't help the embarrassment she felt flooding her body as she felt her cheeks warming up fiercely.

"W-Where are my clothes?!" Aqua barely restrained from shouting at Sora. She doubted it was his fault, at least she hoped it wasn't anyway or she'd have to teach him some manners...

Sora looked confused as he registered her words. "Your... clothes?" Sora began before realization started to creep into his mind as his eyes widen and he too started to blush as he became more aware of her womanly curves under the bed.

'NO! BAD SORA! DON'T LOOK!' Sora admonished himself mentally as he turned away before she could catch how his cheeks felt hotter from that brief staring at her beautiful form. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!'

He quickly got up with his back turned to her, not wanting to risk any urge to stare at her again. Looking to the door that led out to the main part of the tower. He needed ton see where they put her clothes. Fast.

"D-Do you want me to leave? I'll go see-" Sora shyly began, walking for the door and missing how Aqua's eyes widen in panic as she watched him begin to walk away, reaching for his arm, but missing as he quickly got out of her reach.

"NO!" Aqua cried out making Sora halt, hand near the door and the blush on his face lessening as he noted the desperation in her tone. "...Please. Don't leave me." Aqua said softly, hoping he'd come back. She couldn't be alone again, not after so many years of being alone in the darkness, despite the brief times she spent with Mickey and talked with that kind man who seemed to carry a heavy weight in his heart for reasons he never fully explained to her.

Sora turned to her and walked back to her, most of his embarrassment dying down as his mind focused on being here for her. Though a small portion of his blush was still there if you looked carefully, lightly tinging his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes locked on her own.

"I won't. I promise." Sora said simply, but comfortingly as he sat back down on the chair next to her bed that he had been sitting on ever since he was allowed to wait for her to wake up. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but surely someone should have told him that they were gonna borrow her clothes or take them off to get her new ones right?

He pushed the thoughts away as he saw the relieved look on her face as her hand turned and grasped his own gently, but with a strong grip. Careful not to hurt him, but to make sure he really stayed by her side. That he is really there.. It both touched him and worried him at the same time what being in the Realm of Darkness for so long had done to her. Not only in the fact she somehow was still the same age and beautiful as he remembered her as a child, but also mentally and emotionally from her time in isolation.

"You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. From now on, wherever you go... I'm always with you. I will be your wayfinder." He spoke sincerely to her as a personal oath to himself and to Aqua, making her eyes widen in shock. Her heart skipping a beat at the implications of his words and the sincerity they held.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug, careful not to lose the covers and preserve her modesty. Sora made sure to keep his eyes above shoulder level just in case and was trying not to think of how soft she felt pressed against him...

'DAMN IT! STOP IT BRAIN!' Sora mentally shouted at his mind as he blushed from the feeling.

His mental rant stopping as he soon locked eyes with Aqua. Her eyes locking onto his own as they both felt... a connection beyond words to describe. Sora's face slowly began to lean in toward Aqua's own. She accepted his advance and met him halfway, leaning in to lock lips with the one who saved her.

Sora used the kiss to show her how serious he is about the promise, doing his best to let his heart speak to her through the kiss. Her heart melted under the unrelenting affection she felt being poured onto her through Sora's lips.

This was it.

Finally.

She was free from her sadness, pain, and despair. Instead her heart was filled with... Love.

Suddenly, Riku came into the room without a care in the world with Aqua's repaired clothes.

"Hey, so the fairies wanted to know if you're okay with them changing the colors or...uh..." Riku trailed off as he realized what he walked in on and smirked with a sense of pride for his friend, as well as a hint of restrained laughter at their blushing faces and wide eyes.

Aqua immediately pulled back and sank herself into the bed as much as possible, glaring at Riku with restrained fury for barging in on her when she isn't decent AND having a private moment with Sora!

"For Light's sake, Riku! DO YOU KNOCK?!" Aqua practically screamed at Riku as embarrassment and annoyance surged inside her, as she and Sora tried to hide their flushed faces from Riku's smirking expression.

"Sorry, grew up an only child. So I never had a reason to, but what do you think YOU'RE doing, huh?" Riku shook his head at first before answering with a teasing smirk that made Aqua wish she still had her keyblade right now.

"NOTHING!" Sora shouted out in embarrassment as Riku and Aqua both looked at Sora who was still blushing from the kiss and being caught. "...Please don't tell my mom, she'll kill me."

FIN~

 **AN: AAAANNNNNDDDDDDD DONE! FINALLY THIS IS FINISHED! Sorry it took so long for me to get ready but I got held up by certain events in life that required my attention far more than this. Plus as you noticed there is some bits from the leaks of Sora vs Aqua here, not a lot obviously, rather VERY little bits of a scene from the fight itself if anything.**

 **So don't worry, not heavy on the spoilers!**

 **That said, I hope you appreciate it and leave me a review of what you think! Something constructive or nice please! All flames and haters WILL be ignored and are NOT welcome! That said, I wish you all a nice day and ask you all to please remember.**

 **MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY!**


End file.
